Asylum
by Mieri
Summary: AU! Three boys are playing happily at the park when one of them mentions an abandoned asylum that was on the village. Gathering courage they decide to go in and see what they would find. Two of the boys didn't find anything, but one of them found a blond angel on an that attic.


Chapter 1:

It was a hot day of august and the three children were playing basketball under the blazing sun. The only noise was the ball bouncing on the cemented court that was placed at the park, they were the only crazy ones enough to be out at that kind of temperature and at that hour were the sun just shone more brightly. But they didn't mind because they loved the sport and will play it no matter the weather.

The most petite of all held the ball and turned to look at his friends "Did you heard that the abandoned asylum had been closed by the police because it seems some odds things had been happening"

One of them snorted to hide the fear that now was filling his system "What are you talking about, Tetsu? Those are just stupid stories the adults tell so we don't approach that kind of place"

"Aomine" the red haired whom was scared as well paused and then looked at the first to speak "Kuroko, it's not lying I heard my parents talking about it the other day"

Teal eyes fixed on his friends "Kagami-kun, I heard from my parents that the place was closed because there are happening odd deaths"

Aomine didn't like one bit the turn the conversation was having so he decided to change it completely "Oi, Tetsu pass me the ball"

Kuroko looked down at the ball he was holding and then at his friend "Aren't you curious?"

The bluenette raised a brow feigning ignorance, but he knew what his friend was implying and he didn't like it "What are you talking about?" he scoffed irritated.

"About the asylum, what else" the smaller responded with his usual poker face.

Kagami was the one to yell "Are you crazy, Kuroko!?" he shook his head furiously in denial "If adults are saying those kinds of things about that place then it means its dangerous for us to go explore" he stated firmly.

Aomine sighed in relief at his friend help "You see, Tetsu. Kagami is right for once"

Kuroko looked down and let out a long sigh "I see, now I understand" he looked up at them "You are both scared, I get it" he shrugged and started to count mentally. _1,2 and…_

…_3. _Both boys were agitated at their friend statement and in unison they said "What!? Of course I'm not! I'm going!"

He couldn't believe how simple his friends were "Then let's get going, no?"

Both boys now looked at each other hesitantly and regretting their outburst but they weren't ones of backing down, so they swallowed their fear and walked steadily behind the small teal haired boy, who was leading the way towards the asylum.

The place was at the further localization of the small village they were living in, which meant they would have to walk for a while until they arrived, but they have to be fast or it will get late and neither Aomine nor Kagami wanted to get inside a haunted place passed bedtime hours.

Aomine was spinning the ball on his index finger to get his mind from thinking of what he was about to do, because to be honest he was scared shitless. Even if he wouldn't admit it everything that was out of his understanding scared him and he wanted nothing to do with it, but now he was walking right into that kind of place just because he was too prideful for his own good. _Serve you right._ He scolded himself inwardly.

The red haired was having an inner battle of whether he should admit he was scared because unlike Aomine he wasn't that proud, he was just too shy to admit he was scared and more if it was in front of Kuroko. Kagami sighed profoundly and rubbed his hair desperately.

While they were gravely regretting their actions Kuroko was on the lead snickering at his friends stupidities. Even for him it was hard to accept they were that childish for fall for that simple taunt that he threw, but he was beyond rapt because finally he was going to inspect the place that was in mouth of everyone but no one dared to step in the place. _Why adults are always scared of that place? _He wondered.

Finally they arrived and now they were awed at the immensity of the place. The three boys stood at the front entrance staring at the building that was just in front of them, that for had been abandoned for two years looked like it had been deserted for ages. The front entrance was missed half of the fence that once stood proudly closing the doors of the asylum and the other half was covered by vegetation.

Kuroko was the braver and stepped in first, first he took some tentative steps and then he passed the door entrance and looked around, the grass has grown all around and the vegetation has become kind of wild. At his left he saw a small park with some rotten swings and broken slide, that were almost covered for the nature that reigned that place now. He then turned to look at his right where he saw an enormous tree which shadowed half of the small garden.

The other boys eyed themselves and swallowing they walked rashly towards Kuroko, this one turned to look at them with a raised brow when he saw how scared they were he shut his mouth. This was making him proud of his friends, because even though they were scared they were there because they've given their word.

"This place seemed to be abandoned for longer than two years only, honestly" Kuroko spoke his mind.

Kagami nodded agreeing with him "You are right, Kuroko. It's not natural that the vegetation had grown this much after only two years"

The teal haired boy turned to face their friends with a solemn expression "Maybe it's because this place is haunted"

Both boys felt their body shiver at the mere thought of encountering ghosts "T-tetsu, what are you talking about?" Aomine voice stuttered.

Kuroko smirked inwardly and changed topic "Well, let's get in"

The other two nodded and now they faced the gigantic two doors that were chained and they frowned, because how will they enter the place if it was chained. But the smaller of all was not resigning that easily, he walked up at the door and pushed one of the gigantic door letting a small space between the doors when the others saw what he was trying to do they came to help him. The three pushed the door and heard the strenuous creak echoing inside that place, but they didn't stop until the space was big enough so they could fit. Sighing tiredly their clasped their hands together and rubbed the sweat from their forehead.

The teal haired boy peeked in to see a dark reception with some scattered chairs around the floor, once he was sure there was no one nor _nothing_ he stepped in and the other two followed very closely behind. Now they felt minuscule on that big reception, there were two hallways at each of their side and some enormous stairs that went to the second floor.

First they inspected the first floor, the reception was empty only papers scattering on the floor with some utensils and chairs, but nothing else. They now turned to one of the hallways and some doors were open while others remained closed, peeking in they saw the waiting room for the familiars that visited the patients, another room where they suspected the doctors attended the families regardless the affairs of the patients and some bathrooms. The other hallway was exactly the same, so they now knew the rooms of the patients were up ahead.

But surprisingly this time it was Aomine who walked in front, feeling rather curious he started climbing up the stairs. Kagami and Kuroko behind him, Kagami was with his unnerved and he couldn't stop looking down the stairs at each step he took in, because he was feeling watched but he didn't vocalize his fears.

Once they reached the last step they found there were more stairs up to a third floor, but first they would inspect this one, there wasn't any hallway, just one big space with doors. They entered one room which they guessed was where the patients eat, because they could see a few tables and chairs and some food carts on the floor and another door that brought them to the kitchen, soon they stepped out and entered another room where they found a broken TV a sofa a small table a library with a few books, which one could be found on the floor it seemed like it had been thrown.

Walking out of that one and entering another they found another door which took them to a bathroom with dirty floor and broken mirrors, the place was full of grim and not from being abandoned, if not for lack of cleanup.

The boys looked at each other and with grimace they closed the door and walked towards the stairs again, now they found that in front of the stairs to reach the third floor was a door with bars and with a lock, but Aomine being as bold as he was he kicked the door just to find it open and fell face first.

Kagami snorted "You sure are stupid, Ahomine"

The bluenette embarrassed glared at his friend and scowled "Why don't you go first, since you are so smart you wouldn't commit this kind of mistakes" now he snickered when he saw his friend go pale.

Kuroko sighed "Let's get going"

And like that they stepped up the stairs until the third floor where they found a hallway full of closed door and at the end one window that was colliding with the wall because of the wind. Kagami and Aomine swallowed when they heard the noise and Kuroko rolled his eyes and walked towards the window to close it and help his friends to ease the fear, upon seeing that Kagami rushed to Kuroko' side letting behind Aomine, whom has turned to look at the other side of the hallway and where he saw some stairs that connected with the attic.

By some unknown force Aomine felt drawn towards the stairs and he walked towards there as if he was being called, forgetting his fear and his friend now he was standing right in front of the stairs, he climbed up and peeked to look through the whole and looked around uneasy. Thanks to the small window the room was visible and then to his left he heard the soft noise of a ball bouncing against wooden floor, he swallowed and very slowly he turned his head to look at what was causing that noise.

And he froze when he saw a basketball bouncing but it was alone a boy older than him was hitting the ball against the floor, Aomine felt his breath get stuck when his eyes met intense sad topaz orbs. The boy that was there bouncing the ball seemed an angel out of a portrait, he had shining blond strands and topaz orbs, his face was cherubic and had pinky lips, the only feature missing was the wings.

The boy stared back at him intensely, now the ball long forgotten on the floor and Aomine was speechless at the other presence at that attic. The bluenette was about to step on the last stairs to meet the boy when he heard some adults calling after them, he panicked and stumbled making himself lost foot but before he fell down the stairs he swear he saw the boy mumbling something but he was never able to hear it.

While he fell down the stairs towards the cold floor he thought of the worst, now imagining this was his end and seeing his mother cry over the lost of her only child made his heart constrict in pain and sadness. Aomine never felt himself collide against the floor and he was grateful of it because he was sure that should hurt like hell.

oo0oo

Navy orbs opened and closed and then blinked and closed again and remained like that for a while until he heard movement a his left, groggily and still out of his mind he turned to look what was it and he found his mother with a soft smile over her lips. Aomine groaned in pain and then squeezed his eyes tight.

A warm hand stroked his forehead "Daiki, you are finally awake. You don't know how worried we had been" she spoke softly.

The boy looked at his mother "Where I am?" he asked with a rasped voice.

She kissed his forehead "On the hospital. After your fall on the asylum the police brought you here" now he saw how her face contorted from kind mother to angry mother "Now, Daiki can you tell me what were you and you friends doing there?"

Aomine turned the other way just to find his friends there with their respective mothers and for their expression he could know that they already been scolded. He let out a heavy sigh "We were just playing" he mumbled timidly, because he knew that now his mother was guarding her composure but when they reached home he was to be spanked.

She sighed heavily "Certainly, what I'm going to do with you, Daiki?"

The mentioned boy turned to look at her and now he saw how tired his mother was and how she was trying to mask the relieve she was feeling, now Aomine felt guilty for making his mother worry that way "Sorry, mom" he apologized honestly.

Her mother smiled softly and lovingly and stroked his cheek "Don't worry, Daiki"

Kagami and Kuroko soon left with their mothers after apologizing for their misbehavior and Aomine scoffed because they weren't to blame for the incident he suffered. But he never mentioned about the presence of that boy he saw and kept it a secret, because he dint know how the adults will react and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to share that piece of knowledge with his friends because he knew they will say it was a ghost when he could swear that boy was as real as him.

oo0oo

After the accident none mentioned the asylum or the adventure they had at that place, it was locked on their memories. And Aomine kept his mouth shut about the blond boy of the attic and in secret he kept going there to go looking for the boy to find no one and he kept that way until the end of summer because when school started again his mind completely forgot about the boy and never once did he try to go to the asylum, but the future had a surprise in store for this ten year old boy.


End file.
